Happy Mother's Day
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: A short drabble fic thing of Alfred paying a visit to his mother. Country personification implement but human name used. America and Native America.


**A/N: Happy Mother's Day to everyone and their mothers/motherly figures. I decided to to write a little drabble fic thing for my headcanon of Native America being America's mother. I apologize ahead of time if the Cherokee words are wrong, I googled them... Hope you enjoy this though!**

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day**

The day was beautiful. The sun shining brightly, the sky was clear, and birds and other creatures were flying and running around happily with one another. Alfred woke up this morning with a knot in his stomach, however. For the simple fact that this was just not another day for him.

Mother's day. It was Mother's day. While all the humans celebrated or ignored this day, this day was in fact quite awkward or depressing for the nations of the world. Alfred was one that found it more depressing than anything.

The American did his morning ritual before dressing himself and heading out the door. He went into his car and drove into town to one of the best flower shops. There, he saw a crowd of humans retrieving flowers and gifts to give to their moms. Alfred smiled sadly and moved around to look for a particular worker. Once he found her, Alfred pulled her aside and asked, "Did Yao send them?"

The worker blinked at Alfred, confused at first but then remembering who he was. "Ah, yes!" She said happily. The girl walked away from Alfred to go to the backroom. A few minutes later, the girl came out with a bouquet of white flowers.

"_Rosa laevigata_, right?" She asked with a soft tone. "The Cherokee flowers and the lavender?"

Alfred smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, those are the ones…"

She handed him the flowers and he payed her the money.

"Happy Mother's Day to whomever you're giving those to. She's really lucky to have you in her life." The girl said with a wave as Alfred walked away.

He simply nodded but did not turn around to face her. He could not face anyone. His eyes began to water.

Alfred got back in his car and drove. He drove out of the town, out of the city. Three hours later, he found himself to be driving toward a forest-like area. A few feet in and he stopped the car. Alfred took a deep breath and grabbed the flowers that laid on the passenger seat. The blond got out of the car and began to walk.

He mumbled words to himself, an ancient Native American song he remembered from his childhood. A wave of comfort washed over him but his heart still raced. Alfred continued walking with silence following after him. The trees began to lessen and a path was shown. Alfred followed the path and found himself to be walking through a field of grass that reached halfway of his shin.

He walked through the field and paused once he was in what could have been the center of the field. Alfred knelt down and took a deep breath. He brought the fingers of his right hand up to his lips, kissed his fingers, then pressed his fingers to the ground. He mumbled a Native American greeting and bit his lips before continuing.

"…Happy Mother's Day." He said with a shaky voice. "Its been so long since you've been gone. So much has happened. I wish you could have been here for it all but then again, I think its good that you weren't here for those stupid wars…" He sniffled and felt his eyes burn. "I miss you mama… I miss you so much, _e tsi_. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry I didn't protect you." Alfred stared at the ground and felt thin tears trail down his face.

"It is fine, _atsutsa_." Alfred thought he heard a voice say softly. But when he looked up, no one was near him. He looked down again. He knew Native America would not want him to spend the day mourning over her. She was one that always wanted Alfred to be happy, even when things were wrong. She believed there was always a positive to the negative and taught Alfred that as he grew up.

_'__Remember to never look away from the sun and the moon. They are the light to the darkness of the world.' She poked Alfred's cheek gently over his heart area. 'You are the light to the darkness of the world.' She smiled._

Alfred looked at the Cherokee Flowers and began to unwrap them from the plastic and paper wrapping that had become ever so famous over time. Alfred got up and picked each flower one by one to place them on the ground as he walked around. He began to sing the song his mother sang to him for him to sleep. A few minutes later and the blond finished his short task. He knelt down again and smiled sadly once more that day.

"I love you, mother." He said. He kissed his fingers again to kiss the ground. "Happy Mother's Day. I will never forget you. Please continue watching over me and grant me safety and comfort through my troubles." Alfred got up, grabbed the paper and plastic wrappings, and made his way back to his car.

On the hood of his car was a bunny. It stared at Alfred and Alfred stared back.

"…Well hey there little guy." He said softly, taking slow steps to approach it. The bunny laid down and continue to stare. Seeing that it had no intention of leaving, Alfred walked normally toward it. He extended his hand for the bunny to smell and know that he meant no harm. The bunny sniffed his hand and rubbed his head against it. Alfred smiled softly at the animal and it looked up at him. It's ears twitched before it moved to jump off the car and run into the forest. The American shook his head and got into the car to drive home.

Alfred opened the door to his studio lift and walked inside. He closed the door and walked through his home to make his way into the living room. Alfred took off his hoodie and threw it on the couch. He was about to walk into the kitchen when something on the coffee table caught his attention. Alfred backed up a few steps and found a single Cherokee Flower to be sitting on the table. He stared at it before smiling and saying a thanks to the spirit watching over him.


End file.
